supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael's Battalion
Michael's Battalion is a centuries old collective of humans that were brought to help maintain order against demons and keep them from taking full control. They have connections through the church and even in world governments. Their numbers and influence dwindled with the passing centuries due to loss of heart and disbelief in both demons and their purpose but they have recently been swelling in ranks in the wake of the growing chaos brought forth by the Apocalypse, Civil War of Heaven and The Fall. The Powers have allied with these humans to help in restoring order to both Heaven and Earth. Biography During the Dark Ages there was a great influx of demons that appeared and were the driving forces behind disasters of the time like the Crusades, The Bubonic Plague, and heavy witch activity. Since God decreed that angels couldn't directly aid Humanity Michael and the Powers decided to indirectly aid a select group of humans in the matters of fighting and sealing demons away to neutralize the threat. In gratitude and to honor what they had been bestowed the humans decided to call their order Michael's Battalion. A secret center was set up in Rome where these humans learned and trained to use what Michael and the Powers showed them. It was through the tutelage they gave that the Battalion created protection amulets bearing Michael's own symbol as a channel to protect themselves as well as power a strong enochian exorcism spell. This spell was strong enough to seal demons in the deepest parts of Hell where escape and liberation were all but impossible save for opening a Devil's Gate. Amongst the demons that the Battalion had banished were the Seven Deadly Sins, Samhain and Astaroth. However, with the demons for the most part quelled and new advancements of the time their activities and members dwindled. As a result of their dwindling number, the amount of Hunters in the world seemed to increase. With their work done, contact between the angels and the Battalion also became very minimal though there were a few visits from time to time. One such time was to present the Battalion with the Holy Grail to secure and hide it should the time come when it may be needed. With immigration and travel into the New World, the Battalion decided to try and store and safeguard their knowledge from anyone that might take advantage of what they were taught. The Paradise Pavilion in Florida was one attempt at a safehouse for it. The Pavilion was built with every anti-demon precaution and protocol known to man such as salt combined with the paint and holy water mixed in with the cement. It worked for a time but then tourism began increasing in the area and it was soon felt that it was no longer as secure from espionage. Eventually, a more out of the way and underground safehouse was desired and was built in the Lebanon, Kansas area where it was put in the jurisdiction of the Men of Letters. The Battalion itself kept lacking in number due to its members failing to pass the tradition down in their families and not bring too many new people into the fold. With such an influx of Hunters many of the members felt that they weren't needed much anymore. It wouldn't be until roughly 2010 when their former might started returning due to the machinations and determination of Daniel Leonard. Most of the members could be indentified by the leather cuffs they wear that bear the crest of the Battalion, Michael's symbol, on it that they use for both protection and combat against demons. These cuffs are the present form of the talismans and amulets that the Battalion created due to the teachings of Michael and the Powers. The Paradise Pavilion serves as their home base in America as it does for the Powers. After the battle at the Paradise Pavilion where Dean Winchester had killed several members, notably Logan Donovan, with The First Blade, Victor Morales began a separate and private movement to strike back at the Winchesters as well as crack down on the chaotic machinations of the Hunter Community. He organized a meeting with some hunters and offered lawful amnesty in return for limiting hunters to tracking and hunting down monsters and leaving affairs relating to Heaven and Hell to the Battalion. He also enlisted their assistance in finding and isolating the Winchesters. Known Members It is unknown just how many members are truly in the Battalion as the duties are split from being active soldiers, to scouts, informants, or researchers. Daniel Leonard had even told Kevin Tran that the Battalion had connections through the church and that the Men of Letters were a loose connection to the Battalion as well. Not only that but the Battalion is spread across the globe and its only in recent years that their numbers have begun to flourish. Here are some members that have been seen and indentified so far. Daniel.jpg|Daniel Leonard - High Ranking Member Logan 2.jpg|Logan Donovan - High Ranking Member Riley.png|Riley Ackerman - High Ranking Member Dennis.jpg|Dennis Richards - High Ranking Member Phillip.jpg|Phillip Dawson - High Ranking Member Judice1.jpg|Judice Parker Callie Parker.jpg|Calerina Parker Craig Rolden.jpg|Craig Rolden Agent Morales.jpg|Victor Morales - High Ranking Member *Daniel Leonard *Logan Donovan † *Riley Ackerman *Dennis Richards *Phillip Dawson *Kevin Tran (unofficially) *David Leonard (through possession) *Judice Parker *Calerina Parker *Craig Rolden *Victor Morales Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Human Category:Organizations